Unwanted Dinner Surprise
by LeStrangexx
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Dinner Guest. Rose's boyfriend and his parents come to have dinner with Hermione, Ron, and Rose. Already unhappy with the situation, Ron finds out something that may send him over the deep end. Ron/Hermione, Draco/Luna, Rose/Scorpius.


**A/N: So, this is my first Rose/Scorpius story. I hope it's at least decent. You don't really need to read Unexpected Dinner Guest to understand this story, but I thought it'd be a fun, little follow up.**

**It also makes Luna Scorpius's mother rather than Astoria… because I love Loony Lovegood. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Cool.**

"Dad, you're doing it again."

Ron looked up from his paper with an arched eyebrow. "What?" he replied simply. "What am I doing?"

Rose rested her hands on her hips, narrowing her blue eyes at her father. "You know very well what you're doing, Daddy," she grunted as she pointed to the holes his fingers dug into the paper. "If you scare him away, I'll-"

"Rose, stop threatening your father," Hermione sighed while passing between them with a picture frame to place on the mantel. She turned to her husband with a weary expression. "Behave, Ronald, for the sake of the relationship with your daughter."

He threw the paper against his legs in a frustrated manner. "Tell me how I'm supposed to _behave_ when our daughter's boyfriend is a... a-"

"Merlin, Daddy," Rose groaned. "It's as if you're speaking of an unforgivable He Who Must Not Be Named. There is not one thing wrong with saying my _boyfriend's_ name. He is a _Malfoy_." Ron cringed. "Father!"

Hermione whacked the back of his head with the back of the picture frame she had cleaned. "Ronald," she said in a warning tone. "I won't tell you again."

"Bloody hell!" He glanced from his wife to his eldest daughter. "You women are gonna' be the end of me, I swear!"

"Hello?"

"Luna, we're in here!"

The blonde woman made her way into the room, glancing about the various items about the room. "Hello, Ron, Hermione, Rose." Her eyes came down at Rose's name. She smiled her usual dreamy smile. "And, how are you today, sweet?"

"Alright, I suppose." Rose shrugged. "I could be better, but whatever."

Luna clicked her tongue in amusement. "Unintentional rhyme," she pointed out as she wound a mixture of white and light blonde hair around her finger. "The boys should be coming in soon. They're probably arguing again."

"They-" Hermione's hand clasped over her husband's mouth.

"Well, we'll just wait patiently for them," she stated through gritted teeth. "Won't we, Ronald?"

"I seriously doubt he will," Rose snorted. "He'd be happy if they never came in."

"Do the wrackspurts have your brain, Ron?" Luna questioned, suddenly seeming interesting in him. "You know, they can get inside your mind and make you feel emotions you shouldn't."

His hand pulled Hermione's off of his mouth. "Could they do something like make me so bloody angry that I want to destroy everything, or the fact that I hate-"

"Rosie?"

Rose's eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Scorpius." She ran past Luna, nearly bumping into a lamp, and into the arms of one Scorpius Malfoy. Whispering something into his ear, he laughed lightly. "I told you," she muttered against his neck.

The boy was really the spitting image of his father. He was tall and thin. The hair sitting upon his head was as blond as it could get, which was expected considering his parents. His face was long with a pointed chin. A milky skin tone had been granted to him, again considering his patents it wasn't much of a surprise.

One thing was far different about him than his father, though; his eyes. His eyes were bright blue. They tended to wander about when conversation. The orbs were constantly filled with warmth, unlike Draco Malfoy's stone cold silver ones.

Ron was genuinely surprised at the scene unfolding before him, though. Not at his daughter hugging her boyfriend so excitedly or at the mothers grinning at them, but it was because of the other father's expression. It was one of happiness. Not a forced happiness either. He was really happy.

Scorpius pulled away from Rose slightly, a nervous smile dancing across his lips. "We should probably eat." His eyes moved to Hermione. "It smells fantastic, Missus Weasley."

-

"You know, Nargles are especially active during this time of year," Luna explained as she absently ran her first along the rim of her glass. "I suspect it's because of all of the mistletoe. Be careful if you put any up. I wouldn't want to see any of your Christmas presents go missing."

"Mum," Scorpius groaned. "You really don't need to go on like that."

Luna blinked at her son. "But, don't you want your future-"

"Mum!"

"Missus Malfoy!"

"Rose, you really don't need to call me that." Luna gave her a large grin. "Please, call me Luna."

At the other side of the table, Ron sat glaring at the older Malfoy, whose eyebrows were raised in amusement. "I'll-" Hermione jabbed his ribs with her elbow. He slumped down in his seat. Malfoy was acting in a way he shouldn't have been, at least in Ron's mind. A small smirk perched upon his lips, an arm lazily wrapped around Luna's back... not to mention he allowed his son to date _Ron's_ Rosie. Inconceivable!

"Is something wrong, Ron?" He scowled in response to Hermione's question. "Ronald, stop," she scolded under her breath. "You're acting like a child."

He simply grunted before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. "You seem to be enjoying your food, Ron." Malfoy smirked. "The food, by the way, is very good, Hermione."

"Well, thank you, M- err... Draco." She smiled at him, her gaze then flicking over to the young couple. "Is everything alright with you, Scorpius? Do you need something to drink maybe?"

Scorpius glanced up from his food and shook his head. "No, everything's lovely. Thank you, though." His right hand worked his fork to shovel food into his mouth while his left hand remained under the table, and vice versa for Rose. _He's holding my Rosie's hand at my table. That boy has some nerve!_

"Actually," Rose piped up. "We have some news to share." She beamed at Scorpius. "We're-" Her eyes caughter her father's disapproving glare, and she glared right back. "Scorpius and I are engaged."

Both Ron and Draco nearly choked on their food. "Are you bloody serious?" Ron spat out, glancing over to the other father at the table. It looked as if he were trying to contain his laughter. "Oh no, you told him, but not me? What is wrong with you people?"

"Daddy, we thought you'd take it better than he would, honestly," Rose admitted. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "I suppose that isn't the case, though."

"Mister Weasley, we both figured it was going to take my father longer to get over the fact that Rose isn't... A pureblood." Scorpius turned to Hermione. "I meant no offense with that comment." She merely nodded with a small smile on her face. "But, we should've done it the other way around, I guess."

"You told him first," Ron said with no expression.

"Draco responded quite nicely to it," Luna chimed in. "He even gave Rose a hug."

Hermione moved her eyes from Ron to Draco while attempting not to laugh. "Well, that isn't how you'd expect something like this to pan out," she chuckled. "Ron, you're getting worked up over nothing."

"Nothing? _Nothing_? He is a _Malfoy_!" Ron shouted. His crystal blue eyes went wide. "How could you-"

"Draco isn't Lucius," Luna commented without any sort of anger in her voice, although her tone was slightly defensive. "Scorpius is not his father either. To be quite honest, all they have in common for the most part is their wit and looks." She paused a moment, staring at the light fixtures. "Scorpius does very much look like Draco, doesn't he?"

"Oi!" Ron ran his hands through his thick, red hair. "You're mental." He looked around the table at all its occupants. "You're _all_ mental!"


End file.
